The Injustice
Nisashi Uzumaki could be found meditating on a snowy mountain range within the Land of Iron. Having meditated and gathered energy is most other places in the world, Nisashi felt it was only proper he travel to as many different places as he could, and commune with nature while doing so. Nisashi spent this session of meditation as he did every other, absorbing natural energy from his surroundings, as his body did naturally, and converting that energy into chakra for future use. Nisashi had been at this for nearly 4 hours, and had grown fairly adjusted to the blistering cold, and even began to start feeling comfortable in his position. "A few more hours." he thought. Taking a quick drink of water, he cleared his thoughts and drifted back into his state of meditation. Soko, being the traveling man he is, happened to be in the land of iron at the moment. He had recently downed a girl last night, and had intercourse with her, only to after sacrifice her body to Jashin, by wrapping her in wood and setting her ablaze. He was now exiting the land of iron, growing tied of seeing all these swords as he walked around and was rather bored. Before he left, he wanted to be at the top of the world, on the mountains. After making the trip, he could see a figure take shape among the snow, not blending in at all due to his crimson red hair. Soko's hair didn't either, however his white attire could blend in almost perfectly. He spoke quietly, into the small breeze. "Lord Jashin, do you wish for another sacrifice?" He asked, however he knew that he couldn't truly speak to Jashin. Though he spoke once more, "I figured you would my lord. As you wish." He smiled, and walked slowly towards the man, stopped when their was a distance of bout 7 meters between them. Nisashi, having long sense trained himself to never be caught off guard while meditating, heard the man's distance footsteps as the man's feet crunched the snow beneath them. "Hello there, lovely weather isn't it?" Nisashi said as he stood from his spot to face the man. Nisashi took a deep breath of the cold mountain air. "So what brings you all the way up to this dreary place? This is hardly the best mountain for a lovely view." Nisashi spoke kindly and calmly, but unbeknownst to the man who had approached him, was highly defensive, having in recent times had his meditation interrupted by people looking to fight him. He hoped this would not be one of those times, but his recent past proved that he should always be alert and defensive. Soko approached calmly. "Yes it is quite lovely. I wanted to get to the top, but needed to catch my breath and laid my eyes upon you, and wonder what someone could be doing in the cold." Within, he could feel Zero stirring his chakra, preparing. "So, may I ask, what are you doing?" He spoke, the sunlight seemingly bouncing off of his handsome face. "I was just meditating." Nisashi took a look at the sky. "Hmm from the looks of things I seem to have lost track of time, I should be going." With that Nisashi held one his hands to his side, and out of the ground erupted a vast array of chains that were promptly absorbed into Nisashi's arm. These chains had been used to multiply the amount of energy Nisashi would store during his meditation session. If one were able to see beneath the surface of the mountain, it could be seen that the chains had spread in massive amounts underground like roots from a giant tree. After taking in his chains Nisashi walked past the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Enjoy your stay, I should be going." As he began to walk past the man. Soko calmly moved a bit to the side so the man couldn't touch him. Then he let the man continue walking. Then as the man did so he spoke. "Wait! I think I know you!" He said, pointing at the man. "Aren't you a doctor from Uzushiogakure?" He said, with widened eyes as if he was truly wondering. Inside of him, Zero spoke, Oh kill him already, you know your Lord Jashin does not like to wait at all. Soko spoke back in thought, I know, just trust me. Nisashi stopped walking and turned back to the man. "Indeed I am, have you heard of me?" Nisashi replied, curious as to why the man would know who he was. "I wouldn't expect someone I've never met to even know the slightest thing about me." Nisashi suddenly sounded somewhat more serious and less welcoming. "Who might you be, exactly?" Soko smiled. "I know a lot about you. Usually I am in Uzushiogakure. I heard word about a doctor that specialized in more than medical ninjutsu. I believe you fought a friend of my friend. Shiguma." He said, growing quite angrier by the moment. He and Shiguma had gotten quite accustomed over the years and he took friendship truly. He smiled, "Let us battle." Nisashi seemed relatively unsurprised, having been in this situation not too long ago. "Not exactly what I expected to be doing with the rest of my day, but I hate to pass up a challenge." Nisashi said as he prepared himself for battle. "I shall accept your request, I expect there will be excitement to come of this." He said as a suit of armor appeared around him. He also used the Chakra Enhanced Strength and the Chakra Enhanced Speed. His reflexes were already in top condition, but to make them seemingly perfect, he activated his Sharingan, the cursed eyes of his clan. Then after a moment a black aura flickered around his body. After doing so, he drew his sword and stood, waiting for his opponent to begin his assault. Nisashi quickly summoned three clones, all of which proceeded to use a large portion of the energy he had stored during his meditation session to allow the clones to use a high speed movement technique that put the original body flicker technique to shame. The clones moved with such intense speeds that even his opponent's highly honed reflexes would have difficulty trying to keep up the initial strikes of the clones, who attack from a triangle formation around the man. He would have to contend with a kick over the top of his head from behind, a hook to the stomach coming from the clone on his left, and an elbow aimed at his right temple from the third. All the actions would take place in a near instant, with the clones positions making dodging difficult. All the while Nisashi watched carefully and remained defensive in case the man manged to counter and made his may toward him. With combined usage of his sensing abilities, and his sharingan, Soko could sense the clones' incoming attacks. He decided this would be a nice counter to the man's attacks. He stood perfectly still and made out their current positions. Quickly, piece of wood formed from his back, his shoulders, and his chest. The shoulders would each release a spearlike object to intercept their attacks. The wood on his back would do the same, intercept the attack. He would fire another one at the real Nisashi. Each spear was at full potential, thus very fast and held enough for to turn the clones into a one man shishkabob. It would be very hard for the clones to dodge, as at such speed they'd have a very hard time changing course. If any attacks were to hit him, he added more chakra to his cloak. Nisashi himself would quickly side step the wooden spear and create a construct that would engulf the wooden spear and travel with it before exploding a sizable distance behind Nisashi. In the same instance this action occurred, Soko would likely be surprised by the sudden detonation of the clones which he had just impaled. The triangular formation would cause the explosions to leave Soko relatively near his original position. Nisashi soon felt like he was wasting his time with an unimportant fight. "You know, I'm not entirely sure why you wished to fight me in the first place, but I would not like for this to drag on, how about we just take off the restraints and speed this along so we can both go home, eh?" Nisashi's muscles would suddenly become noticeably larger. "The choice is yours, but I would rather this not take all day." To survive the explosion, he used the intangible ability of the Kamui to let the explosion's fire and pressure pass through him without harm. After they exploded, he used his chakra to levitate in the air. "I agree." He spoke. Immediately he used the Regression ring of the Hero Rings, and an invisible field almost instantly spread out around the whole battle fineld. Their was no chakra in this, so Nisashi wouldnt be able to even sense it. When the field hit him, he would freeze time itself, so Nisashi wouldnt notice nor have no recollection of what happened after the time was up. He then, moved at a fast speed to the now frozen Nisashi. He held his hand out aimed at Nisashi's chest, point blank. A large cube of Dust Release- like energy formed in front of Soko's hand, breaking the bonds of his body's atomic structure and leaving nothingness where Nisashi was at first, except his head. This all would happen within the 4 minutes and after the 4 minutes was up, the area was now at moving at time's normal pace. He laughed a bit, smiling. Maketsu is going to be glad I found the guy that had a run in with Shiguma. After doing so, He turned and walked away. But not before grabbing his head and bringing it to the Jashin Temple. He showed it to Shiguma, who wasnt a Jashinist yet knew of their existence and temple. Shiguma looked at it in disgust and spoke. "Thats the guy I fought with, you killed him." Maketsu smiled, grabbing the head and giving it back to Soko. Soko walked to the ritual room to offer it to Jashin. The Hurricane Injustice. Twas only one way to describe the sheer disregard for what was Nisashi's life. An act of utter senseless killing in the ignorance of another. A sight what would even anger the mighty gods above. An anger that would surely be shared by one particular individual, the renowned son of Seika Uchiha. He too looked on as the man's life came to an abrupt halt. And what would normally be his calm and relax was swapped with anger and aggression. At such a scene, the young man was speechless, not able to fully process what he just witness. Then the man remorselessly walked away, with nothing but piece of the Uzumaki's former self; his dismembered head. As much as he wanted to spring into action, Kiyoshi decided to wait out his plans for the perfect moment. Stealthy following the man all the way to his hideout where two more chakra signature were felt. And by then, Kiyoshi's entire plan would come into effect. The weather outside the temple was danger, sounds of rumbling thunder filled the skies, as flashes of lightning rolled within the clouds. It had began to rain heavily, showcasing nature's sorrow for Nisashi's untimely demise. Kiyoshi stood upon a tree, carelessly watching as the man disappeared inside. Springing to action, Kiyoshi, surrounded the temple with dozens upon dozens of kunai. From there he looked into the clouds as the lightning turned and tossed angry. Created a spear of his own lightning power, he threw it into that cloud and awaited for the result. The cloud roared with anguish, signaling Kiyoshi that it was ready. Drawing a specific hand sign, Kiyoshi summoned a total of six clones. And from there they all include himself vanished into the depths of the forest. Now fully ready to spike. The rain poured down upon the land more rain, until finally. In one single blinding flash, the cloud ejected lightning for its bully; sending a gargantuan sized lightning bolt into the temple, deducing into mere ashed rubble. Soko had long sensed the boy, yet he continued ahead, arrogantly not seeing him as worth his time. ''Kill the child, sacrifice him to your beloved Jashin. Zero-Tails spoke within Soko's conscious, but he didn't instead he didn't do anything. When he walked in, he sensed the kunai being throw, due to the chakra that was in the Flying Thunder God Seals, as well as when the man launched the lightning into the sky, and he sensed the clone. However he couldn't react in time, even with his drastic speed. Shiguma sensed it at the last minute, and was able to activate his Dust Release Chakra Mode to keep the lightning from killing him. The others were hit, however got up from the rubble right away. Soko stood up, his eyes filled with anger. Maketsu looked around him his hair messed up, and falling down his back. The rest of the Jashinists got up quietly, standing in a formation behind the three. Winds howled fiercely, the sky was pitch black, only being illuminated by the flashing of lightning within the cloud. Another flash, and the dark skinned shinobi would be seen standing on top a tree, glaring down at the group below. By now, the young man's spectacles were long discard, showcasing not his usual warm gray colored eyes, but his renowned white variant of the Uchiha clan's cursed dōjutsu. Despite being angry, he bore a rather calm facial expression. The chakra levels of the clones were wiped away, disappearing from any sensor nin as the only level that would be present was the one before them. He pointed at Soko, the killer, the man who mercilessly ended the life of another human with absolutely no remorse. Kiyoshi looked into the man eyes with his own, "You..." He started leaping from the tree, creating a massive thud upon the earth slightly rupturing the foundation below them. "You are the only one I'm after... Thinking you could end that man's life and walk away. Oh no. I shall play the grim reaper, the god over life and death. And on the this day, I will pass judgment." Ending his speech, the sky roared with thunder. "If you all wish to interfere then so be it." And with that, the young shinobi forced the clouds at leash torrents of rain upon the lands. Kiyoshi awaited for the group's reply while taking note of his kunai that have been scattered from the explosion moments ago. Each time the lightning flash, it made Soko's white attire bright as snow when it was daylight. His hazel eyes were illuminated perfectly, making them turn into a shade of tan. The emotionless show among his face only kept him from perhaps being the most dashing man within the area, as if he had smiled, his teeth could blind the boy infront of them. Maketsu's anger was trying to be controlled greatly by him. "You think I'm just gonna let him get you?" He said walked forward with clenched fists, only to be stopped by the wingspan of Soko's white sleeved arm. "Now now, Maketsu give him what he wants. After all, this could be fun for you to watch." He spoke. Maketsu frowned, pushing Soko's arm down. "I am the grandmaster. You will respect my wishes Soko." Maketsu said, putting emphasis on the word I and pointing at himself with his thumb while saying it. Soko spoke back to the grandmaster, "I do respect your wishes, Maketsu," He lied. "However, since you are the grandmaster, the highest rank within the cult, wouldn't it make since for you to not have to deal with such an irrelevant being?" Soko countered. "Now, wouldn't it be best for you, the grandmaster, to go check on the rest of the cult? I'll handle this." he said, finally smiling. Maketsu frowned, "Okay. You win this time, Soko." He said, returning to some of the members behind them. Soko smiled, turning his attention to Kiyoshi. "Well, you've definitely caused enough damage here. But haven't we all?" He said, walking a few feet to the lone head of Nisashi, that had somehow not been destroyed, and picking it up. He waved it in his hand, grabbing it by the hair that was there. "So, lets move to a more suitable location. Shall we?" He asked, swinging the had around by it's hair. If one could see clearly while it was spinning, they could see Nisashi's tongue hang out, being slung around as the head was. "Resorting to measly taunting, are we? Looks as if someone is getting nervous." Kiyoshi spat while his visage bore a grim mug of pure disgust. Disgust directed at the entire Joshin cult. They lived their immortal lives by killing off others, for seemingly no reason at all. Trash was what they were, remorseless insects that needed to exterminated. And in this case, Kiyoshi Yuri of the Hidden Cloud, Legendary son the reincarnated Six Paths; dubbed "Protector of this World" by that very man, would be the solution. The miracle to end this ideal of Jashinsim for good. The boy's white eyes would be the light in the dark, eyes that could see clearly - eyes that would see the end of this cult- he clasped his hands so suddenly, commanding the heavens to spit down upon the earth. And in bullets that rain would down pour. Flowing in barrages of flesh ripping bullets, easily able to cut through pure stone. They bombarded the terrain, blasting down on the cult while bouncing off the dark skinned shinobi. And then, by outstretching his arm into the air. Kiyoshi told the cloud to conjure his power, make it into a physical demonstration. Swiftly aiming his hand downward, a single bolt of the heaven's precious power speed to the ground. That bolt struck the earth, spreading it's devastating shocks to all that were present; ultimately electrocuting them were they stood, but because of their immortally they would survive this trauma. Maketsu simply refused to have the other members hurt . He projected his Dust Release into a black shield around he, Shiguma and the rest oft he cult, however he left Soko open. Batard he thought while simultaneously activating his Black Lightning Release Chakra Mode. As the bullets hit him, they seemingly bounced off. However the lightning did indeed him him. Though he was hit, the Cloak of lightning around him, absorbed some of the lightning and added it back to his already massive reserves. Meanwhile, as the lightning hit, roots moved under the earth. The lighning would provide a great cover for this, as the bright light would keep one's attention. The roots moved up and attempted to wrap around Ki's legs. After that, they'd be hard to break away from. If Ki was captured with the roots, another sharp root would be send up between his legs, attempting to pierce his lower private area all the way up to his head, effectively turning him into a shinobi shishakabob. Such quaking of the ground would not go unnoticed by the shinobi of Kumogakure origin. The root erupted from the earth's surface with the intentions of turning Kiyoshi into a human snack. Feeling the trembles, Kiyoshi could effortlessly evade the roots by leaping forward. Remembering from earlier Kiyoshi carefully placed kunai in the area. Using one of the kunai to Soko's behind, Kiyoshi would vanish and then so suddenly appear to that kunai in the same instant. Now behind the man's, Kiyoshi outstretched his hand to established contact. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal